Shin Makoku Chronicles
by Undeniably Pissed
Summary: Kyou Kara Maou and Tsubasa Chronicles crossover. The gang of Tsubasa Chronicles appears in Shin Makoku! Horror, panic, humor, and a side helping of romance ensue! ...They cut off the overly long summary so click the title and read!
1. Chapter 1

Shin Makoku Chronicles

Kyou Kara Maou and Tsubasa Chronicles crossover. The gang of Tsubasa Chronicles appears in Shin Makoku, where Kurogane is treated like an aristocrat, Fai is an angel, Sakura and Syaoran are reincarnations of a former Maou and his queen, and Mokona kidnapped at random times by a very eager Gwendal. Yuuri thinks Sakura is gorgeous. Lady Celi is stalking a very irritated Kurogane. Conrad meets Syaoran. Wolfram and Fai have a duel. All happening while Gunter persuades Gwendal to give back "the white monster", who is happily destroying his room in an attempt to escape Gwendal. Oh, and Fai slaps Kuro-chan. And really, there's more to it when Anissina and her torture devices… err, inventions are involved.

Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting in Shin Makoku

"Hyuu, this place looks amazing," Fai purred as he watched the peaceful environment with a gentle smile, breathing in fresh air. He happily joined Sakura and Mokona in exploring the fields where the flowers bloomed.

Syaoran saw the look of contentment and unmasked bliss on Sakura's face, and he couldn't help but smile. They had no idea where they were, but it looked like an uninhabited island to Syaoran. And he thought it best that they leave, because it looks like they would find no feather here.

"Well, this place looks deserted," Kurogane dully commented. "Do you think we should explore the place?"

"Yeah, let's bring Mokona with us. He might sense a feather nearby," Syaoran suggested. He ran towards the direction of his other companions and explained that he and Kurogane would do some exploring for a while.

"I'll come with you," Sakura offered gently as she set aside the small blue flower she was holding and stood up.

"No, hime, I don't want to trouble you," Syaoran explained as Mokona hopped onto his shoulder happily.

"Come on Sakura, you can stay here with-"

An approaching white ship drowned out the rest of Fai's words. The ship came to a halt at the beach, and they approached it cautiously, Syaoran instructing Sakura to stay close to him.

They were surprised when a gorgeous blonde woman dressed in a form-fitting black gown stepped out to greet them.

"Hi there! I thought this island was deserted, but then I saw you people here and I thought I should come and se-"

The former Demon Queen immediately stopped talking upon seeing Kurogane. Her eyes widened in excitement, and her smile grew larger.

"Oh how handsome! You look so much like my eldest son, Gwendal!" Celi exclaimed with glee as she neared Kurogane and practically morphed into a hormonal schoolgirl. "Black hair and eyes! You must be an aristocrat! But that's impossible, how could I have not known about you before? Ah, never mind that!"

And the former Demon Queen happily flung her arms around Kurogane.

Kurogane looked a bit disconcerted by this; the rest of them, however, were trying hard not to giggle. Syaoran looked a bit embarrassed by the situation, but was definitely amused. Fai had a mischievous glint in his eye, along with his trademark smile. Sakura looked most amused as Mokona was happily whispering, "Kuro-pi has a girlfriend!" in her ear.

"Mother, what are you doing conversing with these natives? Get back in the ship or we'll never find Yuuri!" Wolfram huffed as he approached his mother, who still shamelessly wrapped around Kurogane. "And stop flirting with that man!"

Wolfram stopped as he came upon the people he called "natives", and saw that they had an unusual looking animal with them. Also, the man her mother was heavily flirting with had black hair and black eyes like Yuuri.

"Now, what is this all about?" Conrart asked as he stepped out of the ship, closely followed by his older brother, Gwendal, and Gunter.

"Mother?"

Gwendal glanced at the group, "What are you doing here? This island is supposedly uninhabited, how long have you people resided here?"

Gunter stared at the blonde man with pale skin, and immediately recognized the figure as, "An angel!"

Gwendal stared at the man Gunter had seen and immediately agreed. The man did indeed resemble the painting of The Angel, which resided within the walls of the Monastery.

Before anyone could explain anything to the confused demons, Fai spoke up, the mischievous glint in his eyes more conspicuous than before.

"Greetings to all of you, I am the angel Fai with my pet Mokona, here to escort the aristocrat Kurogane and his master and mistress, Their Majesties, King Syaoran and Queen Sakura. They have come from a far away land to visit yours."

Kurogane looked as though he could've killed the mage if Celi had not been holding him so tightly.

"Hey, this could be fun! Would you guys play along?" Fai whispered to his companions with a wink.

Sakura nodded eagerly, and Syaoran reluctantly agreed. Mokona was more than happy to oblige. Kurogane looked like he was capable of murder.

"Oh so you are an aristocrat! You must tell me about your land!" Lady Celi proclaimed as he dragged a reluctant Kurogane to her ship.

"Lord Weller, King Syaoran resembles a former Maou, doesn't he?" Wolfram whispered as he watched Gunter happily escort the rest of them to the ship.

"Quite. And Queen Sakura resembles that Maou's wife quite well," Conrart replied to his younger brother. "Perhaps I shall speak to them later. For now, we must search for His Majesty. Ulrike informed me that he would appear in a site not far from here."

"That wimp would've drowned by now," Wolfram said haughtily as he got back in the ship. He started muttering to himself as he went. "And he'd deserve to drown, that cheater!"

"Conrart," Gwendal spoke as he walked up to his brother. "Do you think these people are spies?"

"They seem quite innocent enough, but we can't be too sure. I'll watch them whenever possible. I believe them when they said they are from a foreign land. The man named Fai, I have to admit, does look like an angel. The three men look like able fighters, but the young woman looks rather frail, and the strange animal with them, the one they call Mokana, looks harmless."

Conrart didn't miss the way Gwendal's face softened at the mention of the strange animal.

"Its name is Mokona, not Mokana," Gwendal said quietly as he sped up, not catching the amused grin on his brother's face.

A/N: A random idea I had since I was thinking about what would happen if the gang Tsubasa landed in some of the other anime series. I'll make a crossover with Death Note next! XD Oh, and don't worry about spoilers. Both anime are set fairly early in the series, so let's pretend we don't know too much about them, all right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The mystery of Kurogane's eyes will be solved in later chapters so don't harass me ;.

Chapter 2: Conversations at the Ship – Part 1

"What a wimp! I can't believe you were scared of a little jellyfish!" Wolfram taunted as he _gently_ placed a towel around Yuuri, but of course, no one noticed because they were too busy focusing on the quarrel that would definitely ensue between the two.

"Don't call me a wimp! How was I supposed to know it was only trying to give me a jelly sandwich?" Yuuri asked sarcastically as he watched the said sandwich being devoured by the strange white creature on the angel's lap.

"In our world, jellyfishes are extremely dangerous!"

Wolfram didn't miss Yuuri looking at Mokona, but thought that he had looked at Fai, "Cheater! Why are you looking at angel Fai like that while I'm talking to you!"

Yuuri looked confused as a fuming Wolfram walked up to Fai.

"Look, just because you're an angel doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! Sure you're incredibly gorgeous, but you can't just steal another person's fiancé! And don't even think about seducing Yuuri!"

Fai looked incredibly amused, "Don't worry Wolfram, I've got my eye on someone else. It's not on your beloved Yuuri, so calm down."

Wolfram looked a little relieved to hear that Fai was interested in someone else.

"By the way, I'm just curious, how did Yuuri become your fiancé?"

Yuuri groaned at this, as though the memory still bothered him.

"Well, the manner of proposing in Shin Makoku between aristocrats is by getting slapped on your right cheek. His Majesty did just that, and thus Wolfram is his fiancé," Gunter explained sadly.

Fai looked like he was incredibly enticed by the thought.

Conrart turned to look at the boy next to him, and noted that "King Syaoran" was only a few years younger than Yuuri.

"King Syaoran, what do you think of our Demon King?"

Syaoran looked a bit startled by this question, but he gazed back at Yuuri, who was still happily being teased by Wolfram, and answered, "I don't think I know him well enough to tell you what I think of him. He doesn't look like a king though. He looks rather average, and a bit too young to be a king."

"Ahh, perhaps your thoughts of king is someone of the proper adult age with a serious face, and incredible intellect," Conrart said with a smile.

"That sounds about right," Syaoran replied, deftly thinking about Sakura's older brother, his true king.

"But it seems that you are younger than him, and yet you are a king yourself."

"I am only king because I married into royalty," Syaoran muttered blushing. His own answer had shocked him, but then, he had not been expecting such a statement anyway. "Pri- Queen Sakura is the real heir, but her brother passed the throne to her earlier than expected."

"I see. Why don't you tell me about your kingdom, Your Excellency?"

"My kingdom?" Syaoran asked meekly.

Conrart nodded.

"Well, our kingdom is very far from here. It's called the Clow Kingdom, and it's located in the desert."

"Reminds me of Suberara," Conrart commented. "Oh, I'm very sorry, please go on."

"The person who ruled before me was called King Touya. And then the throne was passed to P- Queen Sakura."

"You seem used to calling her Princess," Conrart commented.

Syaoran nodded in reply, "I'm used to calling her princess. She just recently became queen so I'm still not quite used to the term."

"Even if you two are married?"

"Umm, yes," Syaoran replied sheepishly.

"Why must you call her queen though?"

Syaoran looked nonplussed, "It's a form of respect. I was a commoner before I married her, and I never thought of myself as her equal."

Conrart smiled weakly, "Ahh. I understand quite well." He looked at Sakura and happily commented that, "She is a lovely girl."

Syaoran couldn't agree more.

Sakura caught Syaoran looking at her, and smiled at him. Syaoran waved a little and turned back to Conrart to ask about Shin Makoku.

"Queen Sakura?" Yuuri asked quietly as he approached her, with Wolfram by his side looking positively murderous.

Sakura smiled at him, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, no need for formalities, you can just call me Yuuri," Yuuri replied happily. Wolfram elbowed him sharply in the sides and coughed.

"Ow! …I mean, this is my fiancé, Wolfram."

Sakura bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Wolfram replied coldly, before seating himself and Yuuri, making sure that he sat in between his fiancé and Sakura.

"Erm, since your husband (Sakura blushed at this) is talking to Conrad, I do believe I should entertain you, and ask about your country," Yuuri explained. Gunter had talked him into it, but he never thought the queen would be this gorgeous… NO! Mustn't think about that… she's married.

Yuuri slumped a little in his seat at the thought.

"Well, I live in Clow Kingdom and it's a very beautiful place in the desert, with equally kind residents," Sakura explained, happy that this memory she had already acquired.

A/N: End. Cliffhanger much? ;-p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conversations at the Ship – Part 2

KuroFai Room

"They said I had black eyes," Kurogane muttered loudly. He had intended it for Fai to hear, and currently, the wizard wasn't failing him in striking up a conversation.

"Hmm… yes, it seems so. I still see that your eyes are red. I don't understand it either," Fai had replied. They were currently lounging inside one of the cabins of the ship. It was late into the night, and since the ship had limited rooms, Fai and Kurogane opted to share a room. Sakura and Syaoran were in the next room, and the last they've seen of Mokona was this morning. Fai had a sneaking suspicion that that was because of that Gwendal fellow.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the feather?" Kurogane asked. When they had first arrived, he had thought that the feather surely couldn't be here. But then again, why were this people disillusioned into thinking that his eyes were black?

"It's possible," Fai said thoughtfully, stretching onto his bed. "But it's a wonderful world, this one. Don't you think so too Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the smiling wizard. He settled himself on the hammock on the other side of the room. "There's something about that Conrart fellow that reminds me of you."

"Oh?" Fai asked, looking at Kurogane. "Care to explain why?"

Kurogane turned away and pressed a finger to the light switch. "Never mind. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight Kuro-pi."

GwendalGunter Room

"GWENDAL!"

Gunter was the unfortunate person to share a room with Gwendal. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem for the two, as they usually got along well. But today wasn't really one of those days.

Mokona pouted, leafing through a book that Gunter had written about His Majesty, the oh-so-devilishly-handsome-heart-breaker Yuuri.

"Of eyes that are charcoal black, rivaling the tenacity of the First Maou's gaze,

Sweet sweet lips that have yet to lose the softness of yout-"

Mokona jumped away in time as Gunter ran and swiped at him with a broom. Gwendal was away talking with Conrart, and Gunter wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of the aristocrat for leaving this _white cannonball of chaos_ to run amok in his room.

"I don't care what Angel Fai says! I'm going to barbecue you!" Gunter threatened as he lunged at Mokona with his almighty broom while Mokona started another one of his prose.

"Torment to my heart whenever he departs!" Mokona said in sweet singsong voice.

Conrart Room

Conrart had been busy writing something when Gwendal had entered his room. Conrart and Celi were the lucky ones who wouldn't be sharing a room with anyone for the night.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about?" Gwendal asked his brother as he stepped into the room.

Conrart pushed papers to the side as he looked up at his brother, "It's about our guests. It wasn't exactly very cordial of us to ask them to share rooms."

"We had no choice. We couldn't exactly make someone else sleep in Yuuri and Wolfram's room. Brat prince will definitely throw a tantrum," Gwendal reasoned. "And we can't make anyone sleep with mother. She tries on ridiculous lingerie for her nightwear."

"Yes. Traumatizing," Conrart agreed. "Well, they're not exactly bad characters, that's for certain. But I just can't seem to find this Clow Kingdom. It's as if they came from another world."

"Perhaps, like the Maou, they've been transported to our world," Gwendal told him. "They didn't seem like they were lying. And that creature, Mokona, is definitely not from our world."

"What is their purpose though? This all seems like some random visit," Conrart told his brother.

"Are you worried that they are here to do harm?" Gwendal asked him. In truth, it was the same thought that was running through his mind. "Do you think we should warn His Majesty?"

"…no. It's more of a curiosity than a sense of foreboding," Conrart explained. "They're rather interesting."

Gwendal muttered something incoherent under his breath. He looked up at his brother, bid him goodnight, and promised that he'll try to get some answers out for him. Conrart nodded. He had been hoping to see Syaoran tomorrow too.

Conrart was just about to jump into bed when his mother burst through the room.

"CONRAAART!" the former Maou whined as she pulled her son into a tight hug. Any noise from Conrart was muffled by the thick pink bathrobe that his mother was wearing. "Why couldn't you have asked Kurogane-kun to stay in my room?"

Conrart pulled away, trying his best to smoothen his hair as he replied, "Kurogane was the one to request that he be roomed with Fai."

"That's not fair!" Celi whined, pouting in what she hoped was a convincing move.

"Mother, please, it's late," Conrart pleaded gently, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Go and have your beauty sleep."

Celi let out a small huff of indignation before storming out of the room, determined to make the handsome aristocrat hers by the next morning.

A/N: Next chapter, the gang arrives at Shin Makoku! XD Yay! Anissina's gonna be there. Oh yes, let the chaos ensue:-D


End file.
